


The Pretty Blonde Girl

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Pre-Stanford, Sweet, Young Sam, Young Sam Winchester, awkward teen sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most teen boys his age, Sam doesn't have a lot of confidence when it comes to talking to girls, but unlike most teen boys his age, he has reasearching how to kill monsters getting in his way, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty Blonde Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativityPersonified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityPersonified/gifts).



> This is one of my favorite ficlets I wrote during an askbox challenge. The prompt I received was "anything at all with young!sam."

She was blonde and he was sixteen and he had never talked to a girl before —at least not  _that_  way— but this girl made him want to try. But Dad had him working a case and it was no secret how important it was that Sam do  _nothing_  other than work  _this case_.

_“Killin’ them is important!”_

_“You’re takin’ too much time!”_

_“People are dying, Sam!”_

There was no time to approach her anyways, between trying to decipher the weird language in the book Uncle Bobby had sent them to help with their lead, piecing the puzzle together of who the vics were and where they had been killed, drawing  _X_ s on a map and taking notes in his journal, and answering phone calls from Dean telling him to  _“get moving on this!”_  (like he wasn’t already) while Dad and Dean were out in the field, on the job, doing the heavy lifting.

Yeah, he probably couldn’t talk to her anyways.

Except she was right there, across from him in this library, and ever so often he was pretty sure when he’d look up at her the times he’d take a break from reading to let his eyes relax, she was looking back at him, too. As Sammy closed the last three books that helped him decide they were dealing with a Kitsune and you stab it in the heart, Dean called for the twentieth time. Now they could know how to deal with this monster. Now maybe Sam could get a moment of peace. Now maybe Sam could approach the pretty blonde girl who spends her time at the library…

_“Dean… how do you talk to girls?”_

Of course she wouldn’t like him. Of course she would be too good for him. Sam was a freak, he’d always known it. He’d always felt odd, even if it was just the way his father had always looked at him, a look Dean had eventually picked up and used from time to time. So when Sam walked over to the girl he had been drawn to all day and said, “I just wanted to say ‘hi,’” and she didn’t hesitate to reject him, it wasn’t surprising to Sam really at all.

But that didn’t mean it didn’t still really hurt.

Sam turned on the spot with a nod and headed the opposite way.

After shaking that moment off and being sure the pretty girl was gone so he wouldn’t have to pass her again on his way out, Sam left the library, watching the ground in front of his shoes as he went. He would have been lying if he said he didn’t feel like an idiot for even trying. He wasn’t like Dean. He didn’t have lines to recite. He didn’t exude confidence that girls seemed to like. He was a weirdo who liked to read and had weird hobbies like writing stories and memorizing Latin. He was scrawny and lanky and no matter how he seemed to hold his posture, he just couldn’t look as impressive as what he imagined girls would like to look at.

He was just Sam. And Sam was just a freak.

But in the middle of these thoughts that ate away at him as he walked around the side of the library, he heard raised voices and came to find the blonde girl being cornered by two boys. Sam didn’t have to think about this. This was a situation he knew exactly how to handle.

The young girl shuddered away from the boys who nearly had her pinned against a tree.

“Don’t touch me!” she shouted.

“Hey, I said be nice!” taunted one of the boys.

Sam stepped up and interrupted them. He always started by talking first, and if need be, then he’d pull punches. No one ever expected Sam to be able to throw a good punch.

“Why don’t  _you_?” Sam said. All three of the teens in front of him turned to see who this new voice belonged to.

“Butt out!” shouted the other boy, and from there the two boys converged on Sam. However, Sam dispatched them quickly, blocking, dodging, and sending their punches right back at them. It took all but a few seconds for both boys to get the hell out of there, leaving Sam standing breathing slightly heavily in front of the girl from the library.

She stepped away from the tree, eyeing him gratefully.

“Hi, I’m Sam,” he said with a shy smile.

“I’m Amy.” She smiled, too.


End file.
